


slipping

by wonus



Series: the trials and tribulations of a broken heart [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Sad Ending, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonus/pseuds/wonus
Summary: Junhui has been distant lately. Wonwoo doesn't know why.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the trials and tribulations of a broken heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	slipping

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work on ao3 so pls be nice <3 i wrote this in a sad state so what better way to let it all out than to have your fav boys go through it for u haha am i right... anyway i'm always and still learning on how to improve my writing skills so if it sucks, i'm sorry lol :( 
> 
> one last thing: in no way does this work depict the svt members accurately. it is a work of fiction. spoiler ahead (i think?): with that being said, i would just like to add that junnie is a little mean to wonwoo in one scene (when wonwoo brings him cupcakes). to clarify, junhui is under a lot of stress and snapped on him during the moment -- this isn't typical jun behavior and i hope i didn't normalize or condone it in any type of way. if there is an issue, please let me know!

He’s slipping. Slipping away.

Wonwoo has been absolutely in love with one person and one person only for three consecutive years. That person being Wen Junhui of course. For three whole years, Wonwoo has seen the love of his life laugh at his stupid jokes, smile at him every morning they wake up in each other’s arms, and heard him whisper his ‘I love you’s’ to a sleepy Wonwoo when he didn’t think he could hear him.

When Junhui first asked him out on a date to a local cat cafe, Wonwoo was sure he was dreaming. Wonwoo was sure all those stupid texts exchanged between them were one-sided and Junhui was only being kind. It took Soonyoung yelling in his ear to stop being so dumb and notice the obvious signs of someone liking them back. For example, Junhui always seemed to blush when Wonwoo would giggle at his silly remarks. Junhui always looked forward to seeing Wonwoo in their shared mythology class and the one day Wonwoo missed it because he overslept, Junhui wouldn’t speak to him until Wonwoo knocked on his dorm door. Junhui opened it, glaring at the man before him only to be met with Wonwoo’s apologetic smile and a matcha boba tea gently pushed into Junhui’s hand. Long story short, all was forgiven and Junhui’s heart couldn’t quit racing.

The first year of their relationship was perfect. Maybe a little too perfect but they weren’t complaining. Wonwoo was head over heels for the boy and it was safe to say so was Junhui. Whenever they would hang out with their friends, they were met with the same remarks thrown at them.

“Get a room, you two!” Soonyoung would whine.

“Again? A-fucking-gain? Can you guys stop dry humping on my couch?” Seungcheol would complain.

“Yeah, you guys are cute but I think I threw up in my mouth a little.” Chan would say.

Wonwoo and Junhui only laughed at their comments. Oh well, they thought, they’d just have to learn to put up with it forever.

The second year of their relationship was even better. Not perfect, but better if that makes sense. Better because that’s when they both realized that they were safe in each other’s arms. That’s when they both realized that they would trust each other with their lives. They would be able to share their thoughts without judgment, causing them to fall more in love. The moment Wonwoo realized this man was everything he only wanted was the night before Junhui’s birthday. Junhui was stressing over a final exam project and refused to speak to anyone until it was done.

Wonwoo had worked the late shift at his job in the library and tried to pick up Junhui’s favorite desserts from the bakery that was open late at night to cater to all the struggling college students in need of a sugar fix. Unfortunately, they had run out of the sweet berry tarts his boyfriend adored and settled on the strawberry shortcake cupcakes they offered. When he arrived at his apartment (Wonwoo had given Junhui a copy of his key to his apartment as one of his gifts for their first anniversary), the first thing he saw was a black backpack thrown haphazardly on his living room floor, papers decorated the wooden floor and were trailing towards the boy lying on his stomach on Wonwoo’s couch, quickly typing away on his laptop. And all Wonwoo could do was smile softly at his disheveled boyfriend as he quietly shrugged off his jacket.

Wonwoo’s first mistake was saying a simple ‘hi’ to Junhui.

“Shh, you’re distracting me.” Junhui whined.

His second mistake was attempting to move towards the boy on his couch.

“Stop. Go away. I mean it.”

“Well, this is  _ my _ apartment, Junnie.”

His third mistake was moving Junhui’s legs so Wonwoo could make space for himself.

“Dude, I told you to go away! I’m serious,” Junhui scowled as he sat up, gathering his things. “You’re fucking annoying.”

And yeah, okay, Junhui wasn’t joking anymore. Wonwoo stayed on the couch as he watched Junhui walk into the kitchen to continue his paper at the table. Wonwoo sighed, knowing how restless and irritated his boyfriend gets during finals week. His eyes moved towards the light pink paper bag in front of him where the cupcakes were still warm and ready to be eaten. Slowly, he got up to walk into the kitchen with the bag in his hand. Junhui didn’t look up, too focused on the screen in front of him. Wonwoo was going to regret this but he knew the essay wasn’t due until the end of the week and based on what Junhui had told him beforehand, these were just the final touches. 

Placing the bag on the kitchen table, Wonwoo hurriedly took Junhui’s laptop, shutting it closed. 

“What the fuck?” Junhui spat.

“Did you eat today, baby?”

“Fuck you, give me my shit back.”

“Not until you eat. You look like you’re on the verge of passing out. You can stay mad at me but at least you’ll be alive  _ and  _ mad.”

And before Junhui could say anything else, Wonwoo moved the paper bag in front of his boyfriend and dashed to his bedroom to hide the laptop. He would then take a shower and come back to a tired Junhui nibbling on a cupcake.

Junhui looked up, “You’re lucky I love you and that these are good.”

And that’s all Wonwoo wanted. Junhui could do anything to him but as long as he loved him back, he was fine with it.

“And I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to be treated that way. I was being dumb,” Junhui softly said. “And grouchy. I haven’t slept in, like, two days. Oh my god, how the hell did I manage to do that? Wonwoo, how the hell did I manage to do that? I’ve been surviving on water and goldfish crackers this entire time!” Realization struck Junhui that moment and he could not stop rambling.

Yeah, Wonwoo might marry him.

“Mind if I join you?” Wonwoo interrupted Junhui before he started up another rant.

The third year of their relationship, Wonwoo had never been more in love. Junhui showered him with so much love in the beginning to the point where Junhui had taken Wonwoo with him back home to Shenzhen. Everything was so good.

Until he was slipping.

Junhui was slipping through Wonwoo’s fingers and Wonwoo tried so hard to not let go but it was Junhui trying to pry off Wonwoo’s fingers.

Junhui’s constant visits to Wonwoo’s apartment would decrease. When Wonwoo would go to Junhui’s dorm, he was met with his roommate telling him that Junhui wasn’t home. Their FaceTime calls would shorten drastically. Their once lively four hour calls would turn into thirty minute chats with Wonwoo doing most of the talking. Junhui would just nod along and make comments here and there. Wonwoo would tell himself Junhui was just tired.

The first time Wonwoo felt his heart crack was during Jeonghan’s birthday party. They were all gathered at a local nightclub, packed with college students just like them. It has been at least an hour since they’ve arrived and Wonwoo had already lost his boyfriend. Typical of Junhui to wander around.

“Has anyone seen Junnie?” he called over the loud music.

The guys shook their heads, also looking around to see if they could find their friend among the large crowd. Wonwoo began to walk around the club and finally found him. 

Just not the way he wanted to.

Junhui’s body was moving against a strange man’s body. The stranger was nosing along Junhui’s neck.

Wonwoo rushed over to his boyfriend and aggressively ripped the man away from Junhui.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” The man slurred.

“My problem is with you,” Wonwoo spat, still gripping his shirt. “No one ever taught you to keep your hands off people’s boyfriends?”

The man’s eyes widened, “He didn’t say anything about a boyfriend.”

Wonwoo looked back at Junhui who was staring at the interaction with wide eyes. He’s probably drunk, Wonwoo thought. Yeah, that’s it. His boyfriend is drunk and isn’t thinking clearly. This stranger just took advantage of that.

“Fuck you.” With that, Wonwoo shoved the stranger away and gently took Junhui’s hand to pull him away. And Junhui’s heart broke because Wonwoo was always so gentle with him.

Wonwoo had taken them outside and placed his hands on Junhui’s face, “You okay, baby?”

Junhui slowly nodded.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I shouldn’t have let you wander off alone.”

“S’okay,” Junhui murmurs, placing his hands on top of Wonwoo’s. 

Wonwoo then moved his hands to take his phone out of his pocket, typing away on his screen.

“What are you doing?” Junhui questioned.

“Texting the group chat that we’re going back home. I think you got too drunk.”

Junhui frowned at this because he wasn’t. He only took two shots before wandering off.

Junhui began, “I’m not-” but then stopped when Wonwoo’s thumbs froze above the phone screen. Junhui swallowed his words.

“Never mind. Let’s go home, yeah?”

And Wonwoo had to blink away his tears for the rest of the way back home.

It only took three more weeks. Wonwoo had attempted to seal these cracks on his heart. He tried. He tried so hard. Constant dates, flowers, sweet berry tarts from the bakery, good morning kisses, anything. Just anything. But Junhui only met him halfway every time.

Junhui was in Wonwoo’s bed. They just had sex. That’s when Junhui realized he couldn’t do this anymore. Right after sex. What a dick move. 

Wonwoo had gone into the bathroom to get a towel to clean Junhui up and Junhui hadn’t realized he was crying until Wonwoo walked back in the room and sat next to him, softly moving the damp towel around his legs.

“Hey, why are you crying, angel?” Wonwoo asked, moving his hand to wipe away his tears.

“I’m sorry.” Junhui moved one hand to place it above Wonwoo’s, keeping it there. He won’t know when he’ll ever be touched as gentle as Wonwoo touches him again.

“ _ I’m sorry _ ,” Junhui cried. “ _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. _ ”

Wonwoo didn’t have to ask why. He knew.

That doesn’t mean his heart didn’t break. And Wonwoo tried to hold it in but his tears left his eyes before he could blink them away.

Junhui saw this and it hurt him. He began to sob even louder, “Don’t cry, please, not over me. I’m sorry.”

Through blurry tears, Junhui sat up on the bed and hugged Wonwoo so tightly, shoving his head in the crook of his neck.

“But I love you so much.” Wonwoo whispered, voice sounding raspy over crying so hard.

“I did too.”

With those final words, Junhui let go. Slipped right through his fingers. Right through the cracks and all Wonwoo could do was watch him fall. Junhui was far away now even though their bodies were pressed against each other. They’d never been closer. They’d never been farther. He watched Junhui slip away with Wonwoo’s heart in his hand and maybe that’s why Junhui needed to let go. It had gotten too heavy. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read this even if it kinda sucked lol
> 
> pls make sure to leave kudos or a comment, anything means a lot to me! <3


End file.
